Fox
Fox is one of the main background characters in New Rose Hotel. In the film adapation he is played by Christopher Walken. Background Fox was a "soldier" in the secret "skull war" of the zaibatsus, a middleman for corporate crossovers. He saw zaibatsus like living structures, and if aliens came to Earth, they would recognise them as the dominant intelligent form on the planet. He believed that the money was not in espionage, but in defectors; he believed in what he called "the Edge": the sheer talent of research scientists that exists only in their head, the human capital and can't be spied, copied or transferred. Before the story he was in Berne, he was ran over by a taxi and nobody could put him together. Fox wore dark French suits and oxford shirts, and spored an unstable boyish forelock. His smooth effect is ruined by his skewed left shoulder. He had the habit of emptying his wallet at late nights, shuffling through his identification, lay and rearrange the pieces out, as if looking for a picture in the different patterns. Singapore He and X were discussing plans in the dark hotel lounge on Bencoolen Street, Singapore. Fox explained his philosophy, describing different spheres of influence among the zaibatsus, internal rivalries, careers and their arcs, think tanks and the weakness he discovered... X talked to him about his ventures into intercorporate espionage, which Fox dismissed, telling him that money is in the defectors. Japan X followed him in his business, as two mutagens adrift in the intercorporate sea. For 2 years they did business in Shinjuku. Fox was always after the hottest genetic engineers and he believed that Maas Biolabs was an atavism, with the richest human capital. He was obsessed with Hiroshi Yomiuri of Maas. He sent X to Frankfurt 3 times to spy on Hiroshi, but was told that they couldn't ever touch him behind the ubiquitous Maas security teams. X met Sandii in Yokohama and fell in love with her. Fox didn't approve their relationship but he quickly saw how they could use her, to sever Hiroshi from the jealous parent-body of Maas. While Sandii was sent to Vienna to approach Hiroshi, and the partners offered Hiroshi to Hosaka. The agents were standing dead calm in an Los Angeles hotel room. To persuade them, Fox broke the protocol forbidding the use of proper names, by spoking the name of Hosaka's primary competitor in the gene game. He gave them three days to decide. At some point, Fox gave to Sandii a Cray microcomputer as a gift. Eventually Sandi relayed a message to X through Fox that she successfully seduced Hiroshi and he would leave his wife. Hosaka said hat they wanted to isolate Hiroshi, away from their central research thrust. They transported him to Marrakech in full secrecy. Hosaka paid the partners then erased them from official memory. After a travel to Marrakech for his business, he took an Air Maroc jet to Narita. Triumphant but exhausted, he met X in a sushi bar in the JAL terminal. He reported that Hiroshi loves his new place, and Sandii. The shoulder had been giving him trouble, but he was sure that Hosaka's money would buy better doctors for it. Tokyo and death They spent the following week in adjoining suites on the 53rd floor of the Hyatt in Tokyo, overlooking the Imperial gardens. Fox maintained his "love" and interest in Hiroshi, as his personal pet project. He had X keep in touch with the Portuguese businessman who kept an eye on the Hosaka lab in Medina. Fox was worried that Hosaka was moving security into Marrakech. He changed, looked tense and withdrawn, lost in his worries and staring outside the window. After a description of a man entering Hiroshi's lab, he was worried that he was talking about Moenner and asked for more details. Soon Fox recognised that man as Hosaka's leading gene man. Later he identified Chedanne, head of Hosaka's protein team. He realized that the black executive Lears was bringing Hosaka's leading researchers into the Marrakech airport, flowing quietly in the Medina. The sudden accumulation of the prime brains of their whole bio section, meant a drastic failure in Hosaka's tradecraft. X reminded him of the saturation techniques of Hosaka security; this massive infiltration of agents into Marrakech could only happen with cooperation of the Moroccan government. Fox speculated that there's some kind of power struggle in Hosaka research; some official is sending his favorite researchers to learn from Hiroshi, so that the crowd is ready when Hiroshi shoots the legs out from under genetic engineering. He decided that it's over and went to sleep. That night, X woke him up, saying that Hosaka evaporated their account. Fox realized that Sandii sold them and now Hosaka was after them. He took 3 gold bars, proofed and stamped by the treasury of some former African government, hidden in his suitcase. Their account was gone. They ran out of a service door and down into Shinjuku. Their former associates closed the doors to them, showing Hosaka's reach. Nobody helped or allowed them to disappear. They ran before anyone had a chance to reach for the phone. Hosaka let them run for most of that first day. Then, in a Ginza department store, they sent someone to kill them. An hour before closing, Fox fell off a mezzanine into the wares. He fell down with his gold, and snapping his spine on the floor. Every shopper staring in the instant before they screamed. X evaded them and went to hide in New Rose Hotel. Category:New Rose Hotel Category:Sprawl characters